1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick connections used for removably joining pipes, of the type comprising two male and female elements adapted to fit and to lock on each other, causing automatic opening of a flap valve mounted in the female element connected to the source of the pressurized fluid which traverses the device.
2. History of the Related Art
Different types of such mechanisms for automatically locking the two fitted elements have been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,062 to JOHNSON, a mechanism is formed by a ring which comprises an annular element whose opening is oriented axially with respect to the body of the female element and which is secured to longitudinal sectioned claws so as to come, under the effect of elastic means associated with the ring, into engagement by their free end in an annular depression provided in the endpiece of the male element, which is thus retained axially. This locking ring is axially connected to a sliding bush which envelops the ring and the body of the female element, with the result that the axial displacement of this bush by the operator provokes, against the elastic means mentioned above, the recoil of the ring and the withdrawal of its claws from the depression of the male element which may thus be withdrawn from the female element.
Such a system functions satisfactorily for relatively moderate fluid pressures. On the other hand, if the pressure of the fluid conveyed by the pipes to be connected exceeds a certain value, when axially moving the bush to disconnect the pressurized fluid enclosed in the downstream pipe connected to the male element causes the sudden expulsion of this element from the female element, due to the fluid bearing against the closed valve. The violence of such expulsion is such that it risks injuring the operator.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback.